1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to control systems, and more particularly relates, to an infrared control system for remotely controlling a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, computers are controlled through keyboards or touchpads. In either case physical contact is required between the user and the computer. However, it can be inconvenient to have to physically contact the computer each time to use it.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.